An Angel's Grace
by Tiryn
Summary: Because of a mistake, because of a trick that was not hers, she was sent down to the Earth. She was sent down to save her Grace, but she didn't know how long she could last. Could she really bind the ties that were meant to be tied? Could she really be the one that shot the arrow true?


I am in love with Hetalia. Fuck you all and your need for me to update my other stories, cause this has been stuck in my head for a while now, and I want it out NOW!

Don't own anything, you all know that, except for the plot and the character :3

* * *

**_An Angel's Grace_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_I'll Lay My Head Down_**

It hurt. It always did, watching others fall from grace and try to prove their innocence... but fail. It's what happens when we fall in 'love' with humans. Truthfully, Cupid does it for his own sick amusement. How does this sound coming from another angel? Pretty true, actually, but I can't say anything to him; I'm his assistant, of course. I refuse to participate in his sick games, though.

Maybe that's why I was his next target, made to dance like a puppet on strings.

Maybe that's why I put it on myself to make sure that the couples, the people, the ones that I fell in love with, come together like they were supposed to.

Maybe that's why their strings shined so bright, calling out to me, pleading for me to help them before Cupid laid his hands on them.

I don't know what Father thinks of me, but maybe he planned this all out.

From the moment I fell from the place I was born, I truly believed that I could prove my innocence, that I wasn't the one that cut the strings between two beautiful children. From the moment I woke in a foreign place, I believed that Father placed me here, maybe believing in my own innocence.

I don't know. I never will.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, the personification of The United States of America, was afraid. Of what, you may ask?

Well, to put it frankly, Alfred was afraid of his own house. He was thoroughly convinced that some kind poltergeist dwelled there. No, he didn't blame his alien friend, Tony, but he was pretty sure that there was something in his that _wasn't supposed to be there._

Of course, it didn't help that he had no way to tell the other nations. The poltergeist seemed to follow him everywhere he went, especially when he went to the World Meetings.

Everyone could definitely see that something was wrong.

"America, vat is wrong?" Gilbert, the personification of the supposedly long dead Prussia, asked his American friend one evening. Everyone in the conference room was doing the usual; fighting, not paying attention, or just lounging around. Hence how Gilbert easily snuck into the meeting since he was worried over one of his friends. Alfred carefully looked around, trying not to show he was afraid (but failing).

He leaned forward, his eyes flashing in what seemed to be fear before answering his albino friend. "I have a poltergeist following me."

"Really now?" Both men jumped at the sound of the personification of England, also known as Arthur Kirkland. He was giving America one of his looks, the one that said that he obviously thought that Alfred was lying. "And how would you know this?" Alfred couldn't think of something to say.

"Ve~ What's going on over here?" The all looked over to see Feliciano, the personification of North Italy, Lovino, the personification of South Italy, and Armano, the personification of Spain, had all crowded around America to see what was going on. And, of course, this peeked the interest of Ludwig, the younger brother of Gilbert and the personification of Germany, whom had nothing better to do.

"Apparently, poor America has a esprit frappeur following him around, honhonhon." The personification of France, Francis, chimed in, seeming to come out of nowhere. By that point in time, most of the nations/countries had stopped fighting and wandered over to see what was going on.

Alfred blushed a deep red. "It's true, though! She's right-"

"So it is a girl?" Gilbert snickered.

Russia slinked up behind the group with his usual smile on and decided to listen.

Alfred just buried his head under his arms, hoping he could disappear from all of the questioning gazes around him.

"Not only do you believe in aliens, but poltergeists as well, America?" Arthur asked, a smirk beginning to form on his features. He was rather enjoying seeing Alfred in embarrassment.

"_There is no need to embarrass him any further."_ The temperature dropped several degrees, making a select few shiver at the cold. Alfred was the only one that shivered in fear. The voice was female, but it was hard to make that out when it seemed to croak and choke on itself, as if she was dying from lack of air.

And with that, Alfred fled the room, knowing that she was following him step for step. He could hear the sound of bones rattling against the floor, the heavy breathing, and the absolute hate that she exuded.

* * *

I changed. Drastically, horribly. I didn't like it.

Was this Father's idea of a joke? Was this his punishment? Or was this Cupid's idea? I don't know, I don't care.

I just wish I could show them all, show every one of those countries that I cared about them, very deeply.

_"So I lay my weary head to rest..."_

* * *

**_Did you guys like it? I hope so, because I LOVE it~ I have no clue where I'm going with this, but I'm going~ It's going to be fun :) _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think~!_**


End file.
